Currently there are a number of different formats for electronic communication for messaging including instant messaging, electronic mail (email) and text messaging, among other formats. Many of these formats have specific advantages and drawbacks to using them. For example, messages sent via email are known to have inherent latency issues. Other communication formats, such as instant messaging provide real time communication but do not provide other mechanisms for allowing more rich collaboration features.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.